Devils Tango
by GBMistressKio
Summary: Fem Sena and Monta. Mamori sees a flyer about a contest for a year of free creampuff and desides with sena,monta and suzuna she'll win the contest.Hiruma desides to get in on the fun. SenaShin, MontaTetsuma, HirumaSena.


Disclamer: Don't own Eyesheild 21...Hiruma does!

edit: took out some typos here and there.

Devils Tango

A group of four girls walked along the side walk, taking up space yet avoiding the surrounding crowds. The tallest was Mamori Anezaki who's demener said she was the kind of girl that would be a good mother or older sister. She was walking behind three shorter girls watching and laughing at their energy. To Mamori's right was Suzuna Taki, keeping pace with Sena and Monta on her in line skates. The four was shopping for items for the after game win party. The two Burnett were leaning on each other still week form the game not to long ago.

"We're awesome MAX!" Shouted Monta pumping her fist in the air.

"Monta your hair bands falling out." Suzuna said casually. Monta yelped and her hand flew to her head band that kept her hair down and out of her face. It was still in place.

"Suzuna!" Monta growled at the dark blue haired girl who gave a grin.

"With your ego bloating i'm surprised it didn't fall." Suzuna taunted the other girl. Sena and Mamori laughed at the two arguing girls. Then something caught Mamoris eye. Sena turned and looked at her older sister figure.

"Mamori-nee?" Sena asked. Monta who was intent on hitting Suzuna whom was trying to block the hits, both looked at Mamori. Then all three crowded around the older girl. She was looking at a flier.

Tango Contest

Winner will reseave a year supply of cream puffs and $1000.

Under the title and reward was the date and time as well as a list of judges. The three girls looked at the errie still Mamori. Then she spoke.

"I will win this contest." Mamori clenched her fist. Already she was thinking of the cream puffs.

"I'll help!" the three girls chimed in as one. The four looked at each other then giggled.

"Tango huh?" Suzuna murmured thoughtfully," That's a partner dance. So we need to find a partner for this contest."

" But who?" Sena asked. The four girls thought about the team then laughed as one by one they strike d out the members. Some being way to funny to see dancing others looked to clumsy and they never thought about asking Hiurma at all.

"So basically any one we know in the team is out of the question." Monta sighed and crossed her arms. Sena looked at the flier again and thought the host company name looked familiar. Then when she looked inside the restaurants window that the flier was on she saw some familiar faces. Sakuraba and Shin with Sakurabas manager.

"Shin-San!"Sena gasped. Monta and Suzuna gave Sena a sly look," What?!"

"You always gasp and blush when you see him Sena-Chan." Suzuna sing songed.

"Yeah, sure you don't have a crush on him?" Monta teased the poor girl into stammering and blushing like mad. Shin took this time to look around not relay caring what the manager has to say. The man spotted his rival and stood up. Sakuraba looked up at Shin with confusion and the manager with annoyance. Sakuraba watched Shin then he saw the girls form the Devil Bat team. Shin opened the restaurant door startling the group.

"Eyesheild 21." Shin anolaged Sena.

"Mou Shin-San its just Sena when off field." Sena sighed her request most likely going over Shins head. Suzuna and Monta giggled and Sena glared at them. Before anymore words were said Kid ambled up to them with Tetsuma.

"Looks like this place is popular today." Kid drawled. Greetings took place and Monta did a good imitation of Sena at Tetsuma.

"Sure you don't have a crush on him?" Sena whispered in Montas ear effectively shunting her up. Suzuna got the Match Maker look in her eyes. Suzuna turned to the two men who was staring at their respective rivles and said girls were fidgeting under the stares. The bluenette grind.

"Say Shin-San, Tetsuma-San were entering a contest and Sena-Chan and Monta-Chan don't have any partners for it. So do you think you can help them out." Suzuna chirped sweetly at the taller men. Sena and Monta stared at Suzuna like she was nuts. The two brunettes where sure their rivals wouldn't agree, but to their surprise they did.

"Oh this is good news we already have contestants!" A irritating voice sounded out making the girls jump. And as one the group turned around to stare at the manager who had an exasperated Sakuraba behind him. With teeth gleaming the man continued,"Sakuraba-kun will be entering as well but we don't have a partner set up for him."

The man went to Mamori,"Would you be so kind as to be his partner?" the manager continued with his sleazy salesmen like voice.

" er...I...buh!" Mamori stammered.

" Great to hear it. Since were all friends ill arrange lesions for the compatsion! Six tomorrow afternoon good? Good! We'll meet tomorrow at Sakuraba-kuns school." The manager left the group in a gapeing alliance.

" Is he always like that?!" Monta was the first to brake the tension. Sakuraba nodded. Mamori felt sorry for Sakuraba.

" Well I never said no and we both do need a partner so let do our best Sakuraba-San" Mamori smiled at the easily over shadowed boy.

"Yes! Thank You!" Sakuraba nodded genuinely grateful for Mamoris compassion. The group said their good byes and the girls finished their shopping. The Devil bats had a good after game win party. The girls chatted excitedly about the compatision. If anyone was paying attaion they would have seen that Hirumas ear was twitching in on the girls conversation the whole time they chatted.

For the next three weeks the girls went to school, American Football practice and Tango practice. Even after the Death March their practicing had worn them out but it was a good warn out. On the day of the comataion.

"Nervous MAX!" Monta whimpered. Sena pated her friends shoulder.

"All is fine! I finished our dresses." Suzuna chirped happily.

"That's great Suzuna-Chan!"Mamori grind. The girls changed in the girls bathroom which was fairly crowded with other woman and girls primping for the contest. Suzuna helped with getting the dresses on the other three and Mamori helped the shorter girls with their make up. Sena was nervous. Kinda, sorta, okay very nervous. Despite having practice for three weeks with Shin. She still blushed at the thought of dancing with him. Monta was no better.

When the girls here done they when out of the restroom and met with their partners. Sena with Shin. Monta with Tetsuma. Mamori with Sakuraba. And Suzuna was stuck with her brother, more like he make it so she was stuck with him. Poor Suzuna.

The girls were to nervous to lision to the translators words form the head judge. There were six judges in all. Three men and three women. Then the couples were assigned numbers. Sena and Shin got #21. in total there was 25 couples. The compastion started. Each couple was given three minutes to dance. Since tango was a three minute dance it self but the couples could choose what ever song they liked to dance to. Soon it was Sena and Shins turn. Shin led Sena to the floor, when there was a disturbance at the entrance. A blond devil stood at the entery way. Looking rather stunning in a blood red shirt and black pants and shoes. Grinning Hiruma strode forward. Some girls were gasping at the newcomer to the chargen of their partners. The group that knew Hiruma looked at him confused and aggravated on Mamoris part. The three male judges voiced their displeasure.

The woman judges fanned them selfs and giggling like they were school girls as Hiruma took a stunned Sena form Shin. Shin frowned but wouldn't make a scean and ruin Sena's hope to help Mamori. Shin gracefully backed off still frowning at what ever was burning his in sides. He'll ask Sakuraba later. Sena blinked at Hiruma.

"Hiruma-San what...." Sena stuttered.

"Shut up and dance with me." Hiruma said pleasantly as the song started. Near by girls shivered as did Sena but for a different reason altogether. Hiruma lead Sena into the beat of the song Suzuna chose for Sena and Shin. It was in English so few understood the words but it had a good beat. Sena gave up and let the music take her over and let Hiruma lead. Seeing as the songs beat was rather sensual Sena changed rather dramatically to those who knew her. Even Hiruma raised an eye brow but grinned and went with the flow.

As the song ended Hiruma had Sena in a rather romantic dip with Sena's arms around his neck and his hand on her smooth thigh to help her keep her balance An applause was given to the two and Hiruma let Sena back up said girl blushing to high heaven. The next couple when to the floor as Hiruma and Sena when off. Sena discreetly ignored Hiruma which pissed him off. Monta stayed by Tetsuma as to stay out of Hirumas path seeing Hirumas look. Knowing him as long as she had. She knew that Sena just invoked the devil, and you ever got out of it whole when you do.

Soon all the couples have danced and the judges whispered to each other desideing on the top three. As they where drainks were served. Sena didn't think her nerves her stand more stress.

"Alright the winners are chosen!" the translator announced. There was much excited whispering and hoeing it was them,"In third place is number 16." A cheer when up with the couple and friends. Sena and the other three girls never read the other spots prizes.

" In second place is number 05" the translator said. Another cheer and the tension rose to an unbearable degree.

"In first place..." the translator trailed off weary of the leaning forward of the one s near him he gulped and continued," is number... 21. " Sena gasped and Hiruma gave a cackle. The tranlanter motioned for Sena and Hiruma to go up front and get the prize. Mamori was crying with happiness. Monta whooped gleefully hanging on Tetsuma who had the slightest blush. Sakuraba was glad it was over and Shin was happy for Sena but still was plagued by something that ate at him. He had to ask Sakuraba soon before it endangered his game performance.

Sena blushed as she and Hiruma reached the judges table. The head judge handed her the ticket for the year supply of free cream puffs. The woman grinned and winked at Sena saying something in English that Sena couldn't catch so she just smiled. The judge beside her grudgingly handed his check to Hiuma still grumbling his displeasure and another judge who looked to be his wife smacked him. Hirumas grinned widened.

" Well done Fuckin Chibi." came Hirumas cackle. Sena sighed and looked at Hiuma begrudgingly. Then she bulked at the grin he gave her. 'What did I do!' was the thought that flit though her mind as Hiruma swooped and planted a sexy kiss on Sena. Once again Sena blushed and this time accompanied it with a squeak of surprize. There was some whoops and catcalls, and one miffed Mamori. Hiruma stood with a satisfied smirk in plaice and walked out of the building like he owned it.

Sena was stunned. Shin was as well at the heats rising temperature and he stared at the cuts in his hand. Seriously he needed to talk with Sakuraba. Monta gasped as did Suzuna. Suzuna grinned,'well its not Shin-San but You-nii is just as good.'

Once again Suzuna got the crafty Matchmaker look and rolled over her bother who hadn't got up since she gave him the smack down for disqualifying them. Monta walked over to her friend fallowed by a worried Mamori. Shin dragged Sakuraba off for his talk.

" Hey you look shocked, Max." Monta put a hand on Sena's shoulder as she leaned on Mamori. One thing keep running though her mind as if a hell bat was chasing it.

' He took my first kiss!'

Poor Sena he'll take more of your firsts before the Christmas Bowl is over.


End file.
